Who Are You?
by Nella Siphron
Summary: A few years have passed since the aliens arrived and Natsumi is starting her final year of high school. Although something is off ... The frogs aren't around and Natsumi starts receiving strange letters in red envelopes. Rated because i plan to use some language and i tend to be a little pervy.
1. Strange Urges

Hello, Nella is still alive. I decided to post this to let you people know that i have not abandoned you or my other stories. My fiance has just decided to steal my laptop while helping his best friends mother through some surgery and typing these things on my tablet is really hard and annoying because of the keyboards habit of misspelling EVERYTHING!

Now i was planning on starting a different story but this is the only one with a complete first chapter and i really want to take my time with the other. So enjoy! Also i don't know when the next bits to enslave my heart will come out. were having a bit of difficulty with it but it will exist eventually.

* * *

It was a quiet morning when the young woman stirred from her sleep. She turned to her side and peered upon her alarm clock finding she had a few minutes left before it went off. It was always like this on the first day of a new school year, but today was her last one until she decided to go to college. Today would be the start of her final year at high school.

She sat up and turned off her alarm knowing she wouldn't need it. Her next action was to change into her new uniform. She would have worn her original but she grew in the last couple of years, filling out more like her mother each day. Then she moved to her dresser and peered into the window, she swiftly brushed her red hair and tied it into two long pigtails. Everyone at her school said she was too old for them but they made her feel comfortable; as if she wouldn't be herself without them.

I know this is inappropriate but she has to be legal by now.

She knocked on her brother's bedroom door on her way down to the kitchen causing the sign written with the word 'Winter' to shudder and shift slightly. Luckily for her, waking him up for school has become easier over time. He didn't need to be bashed or dragged down the stairs.

"I'll be down soon sis." His groggy lifeless voice came through the wooden door.

The girl merely nodded to herself and continued downstairs. She made a simple meal of eggs and toast on two plates. She grabbed hers and stepped outside through the sliding glass doors. She sat on the stoop and ate.

Alright so the frogs should be showing up any minute now right?

"I see you're eating outside again." The young boy said looking out to his sister. Unlike her he sat at the table and ate his food. He was wearing his own uniform that she took very good care of; making sure it would last through his three years of high school. He only had two years left but he also had a habit of ignoring his chores and anything not related to the occult and paranormal.

Any minute now.

"I don't know why but I feel more at ease out here. I can think clearer." She looked around at the empty yard but paused at one part in particular. She secretly had this odd urge to set up a little camp there with a tiny fire pit.

Wait where's Giroro's tent? Why aren't they freaking out about it?

"I know how it feels. I'm the same way with the room in the basement. It's like something important is supposed to be there, but it's not." He looked down at his plate thinking about the basement room. He had a secret urge as well but only to fill the room with gundam models and manga. This was especially odd to him since he wasn't all that interested in those things.

I'm going to take a wild guess that the aliens are gone. What would the show be without them though?

"You don't think that there might be something wrong with us do you?"

"Of course not. There might be a few improvements you could do to yourself but I'm exceptional at almost anything I try." The young woman stood and gestured to her-self feeling beautiful and proud of what she grew up to be. "I could get into any college I wanted really."

"Natsumi, I don't think that being really smart excludes you from being insane."

"Take that back Fuyuki! There's no way I'm going insane. It might just be a part of growing up in this little world of ours. Paranoia must be up by millions from just ten years ago." She walked back inside and set her empty plate in the sink. "Anyways it's time to go to school."

It's like they forgot about them completely. Can someone tell me what's going on? I mean I am the Narrator I should know what's going to happen way before the audience.

"Alright." Fuyuki stood and cleared his plate quickly shoving the rest of his food into his mouth. He placed it in the sink and followed his sister to grab his shoes and bag. Soon they were off to school.

I skimmed through my notes from before and recalled one other episode where everyone forgot that the frogs even existed. Back in episode 51 the platoon thought they were being called back to their home planet and erased the memory of their time on earth. Maybe it really happened this time? Did the invasion end and I missed it all? I really need to stop drinking.

* * *

Hope you liked my attempt to use the narrator (I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to keep using him through it but i will definitely try). Please review. I am open to actual criticism because i feel that i really need to improve but don't be afraid to tell me how much you love it even if it has to be in a private message. Thanks!


	2. Red Letter

Alright so i actually had two chapters done. Hope you love having twice as much to judge before deciding to love or hate this story.

* * *

Natsumi sat through her day, reintroducing herself to old teachers and classmates that she already knew. She scribbled in her notebook as the class was briefed over what they would expect out of their final year.

This is going to be boring isn't it?

As they were dismissed and the students scrambled towards any exit the building offered, Koyuki peered over Natsumi's shoulder.

Oh look. It's Koyuki. I wonder what she's been up to this whole time.

"Drawing skulls again?" She smiled softly. Even though her cat like grin had faded over time it still creeped in the corners of her mouth. Her dark hair grew longer and nearly reached her knees, but it never seemed to be a problem for her. Natsumi looked at her paper and noticed the cluster of rounded and rather cute skulls framing her notes. "You've been drawing them for over a year now."

"I just hope no one thinks I'm going goth." She stood and slid the notebook into her bag. Koyuki walked out beside her. "I keep staring at my back yard too."

At least she's thinking about him whether she knows it or not.

"Still?" Koyuki asked. Once they got outside Natsumi pulled her friend to the side, covered by some trees.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Natsumi looked into the ninja's eyes with concern and worry. "Am I going crazy or something?"

"Natsumi, you're the sanest person I know. You're probably just stressed with school." Koyuki did her best to reassure her.

"You might be right. I think I'm just getting myself worked up over nothing." Natsumi sighed and shook her head slightly as if to shake away the uneasiness. She gave her friend a small hug. "Thanks Koyuki."

She's such a good friend. This isn't going to be a chick flick kind of thing is it?

"Glad you're feeling better. I'll see you tomorrow then." The ninja waved goodbye.

"That's right, you're training again aren't you?" Natsumi felt a little down. She hoped to spend some time with her friend thinking it might distract her.

"Yep. I'm learning some older techniques." Koyuki smiled again.

"Alright, good luck with your training." Natsumi returned the smile and hid her loneliness.

Surprise, more feelings.

"See ya later Natsumi." Koyuki then leapt onto a nearby electric post and bounded along the other posts and rooftops.

Natsumi waited till she was gone and then made her way home. Before passing by a small grocery shop, she picked up a few ingredients. She decided to make some sweet potato pie for dessert that night.

When she arrived home she checked the mailbox and found it empty. Then she entered through the door and slipped off her shoes. Her eyes caught the second pair of shoes and knew that her brother was already home.

This is getting a little boring don't you think?

"Fuyuki, did you get the mail?" Natsumi held her head up waiting to hear his response.

"I left it on the table in the living room." His almost deeper voice echoed down the stairs from his nerd cave.

Natsumi walked to one of the couches and dropped her bag beside it. Just as it landed she let her body fall onto the comforting cushions. Her eyes glanced over the table and saw the small pile of envelopes. After flipping through them casually, she recognized the usual bills and college pamphlets. However the last one puzzled her. It was a red envelope with her name but there wasn't a return address. The shade of red creeped her out slightly but the yellow skull sticker on the other side definitely struck a little fear.

Finally! Some sort of plot. Let's see what happens.

The girl looked around her and then turned back to the skull. It was the same one she drew in her notebooks. The same skull she had stuck in her mind for the last two years. Part of her was a little angry and caused her to quickly tear the envelope open. On the page were the following words:

**_Dear Miss Natsumi Hinata,_**

**_I know that this must feel creepy but I had to send you a message. I can't tell you who I am but I can assure you that I won't do anything to harm or even upset you._**

**_I need your help. I need you to find me. I understand that this sounds crazy but I am risk of losing all that I am if you can't remember me._**

**_All I can do is give you hints to who I am and hope that you can figure it out. It's the safest way._**

**_This is your first hint: I was a soldier._**

**_-G_**

The G means it's from Giroro right? I mean this show is supposed to be about the frogs.

Natsumi reread the letter trying to make sense of it. She stuffed the letter back into its envelope when she could memorize the words. She spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about them. She didn't know what to think. At dinner she asked her brother and mother about it but they seemed uninterested or indifferent. They merely thought it was just another love letter.

Sure Natsumi had some odd presents from creepy boys who had an obsession with her, but she knew that this was different. The attitude in the writing was way too polite for another stalker. The letter seemed important but what was the point in her finding him? Did he know her? He had to if he knew her name and which mailbox to put the letter; but Natsumi didn't know any soldiers. She was just a high school student.

A couple more hours had passed and Natsumi finished her chores. She sat on her bed with the red letter in her hands. Maybe it was someone she met a long time ago and he recently became a soldier? She was trying to figure out the man behind the odd letter but decided to let it go for the night and get some sleep.

I wonder if they'll at least let us see what the frogs are up to in the next chapter.


	3. Dreaming

It was dark. Natsumi couldn't see anything around her but she did hear the shots ringing. Guns raged on from both left and right. It was definitely a battlefield but Natsumi was too busy to be worried about the dangers she was in. She was looking for someone. She had to find him.

"Where are you!?" She frantically searched around in the darkness. The part of her that knew it was a dream and watched was confused. She couldn't remember who she was looking for. She didn't even know why she was in the middle of a battle. Soon it didn't matter because off in the near distance she could hear a familiar voice calling her name.

"Natsumi." It was deep and calming.

Although she still couldn't remember his name, she trusted it and ran towards the voice. The closer she got, the more it sounded less like the soothing deep voice she knew and more like her brother's. Natsumi sat up in her bed and found Fuyuki standing beside her.

"Fuyuki. What's wrong?" Natsumi rubbed her eyes. She took a look at her clock. 5:30 am.

Nope, I guess we're just going to have to wait for them to show up. But Keroro's never had good timing so it might be a while.

"I came to ask you that. You were calling out in your sleep."

"What did I say?" Natsumi cocked her head to the side confused.

"Just the letter G; but it seemed like you were trying to say the rest of the word too and just couldn't."

"Really?" Natsumi's eyes widened and she looked at her side table. Resting on the corner was the red envelope.

"Is that the weird letter you got yesterday?" Fuyuki looked at the letter as his sister pulled it out and unfolded it. She tilted the page and showed him the signature at the bottom. "Well look at that. Did you dream about him?"

"I dreamt about a war or something. I could hear guns. And I was searching for someone, but I can't remember him." Natsumi looked at the letter and almost got lost in thought.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough and put the creep in his rightful place." Fuyuki gave a small yawn before leaving the room to get dressed for school.

"He's right. It's nothing I can't handle." Natsumi placed the letter once again on her bedside table and got up to prepare for another boring day of school. Even though it was boring she was glad to have it. She was determined to keep school boring and normal because she felt like her life was going to change to a mess of drama.

I hope so cause this is just plain everyday stalking at this point am I right? I don't have anything worth narrating.

When the day was over and Koyuki left her once again for training, Natsumi walked home. She expected another red envelope when she got there. Sure enough when she looked in the mailbox it sat against the wall, behind the rest of the mail.

Maybe things _are_ gonna spice up. I mean, two days in a row means the guy really has nothing better to do.

She quickly grabbed the pile and dashed into the house. She almost tripped when she kicked her shoes off, but soon made it to the couch without any injuries. She dropped her bag and the rest of the mail on the small table, focusing on the red letter.

Once again it only had her name on one side and the yellow skull on the other. She tore it open and glazed her eyes over the paper for any name, but when she didn't find one she reread the letter more thoroughly.

**_Dear Miss Natsumi Hinata,_**

**_I think I'll tell you more about the last hint before I give you the next._**

**_I was a master of weapons. The specialist in my platoon. I was grouped in a small squad with four others. We were sent on a high class mission..._**

**_But we failed. Every attempt was unsuccessful._**

**_Now for the second hint: I am only slightly older than you._**

**_-G_**

Natsumi slid the paper back into its envelope. She started processing the hint through her brain. Anyone older than her was probably in college. Although the other letter said he was a soldier, meaning he probably didn't get the chance to continue his education. She didn't know any college students anyway.

The girl dug through her bag and pulled out one of her red notebooks. She flipped through the first few pages, past the skulls and notes, and started to sketch a list. It was an organized collection of each fact the letters had given her this far and a side list of theories she developed. She knew there was going to be more and she was determined to figure out the man behind it.

Technically he's an alien.

After putting the notebook in her bag she finished her homework. Then she rushed through dinner and ran to her room, anxious for the next day. Deep in her sleep, Natsumi began to dream.

It was just as dark as the dream from the night before but this time she could only hear crickets and something crackling nearby. She decided to walk closer to the sound and found a fire coming into view. Beside it rested two cinderblocks that had apparently been sitting there for a while with how the grass grew around the sides.

Natsumi sat down on one of the blocks and waited for something else to happen. It didn't take long for the scent of roasting sweet potatoes to rise from the fire. Almost immediately after, a deep voice spoke from the second block.

"Hey." It was calm and welcoming. The only odd thing was when Natsumi turned to see the speaker she only saw the dark space that surrounded her and the fire. "Did you come for another sweet potato?"

Natsumi slowly looked down and found a spud in her hands. It was warm but not enough to burn her skin. She took a bite and smiled as the taste flashed through her, warming her up. She turned back to the space.

"Thanks. You always make the best ones." The conscious Natsumi that rode along with the dream was thrown off. Why did she say that? Does she know who she's talking to?

"You're welcome."

Natsumi took her time eating her treat. When she was done she realized that it must have been forever since the voice spoke to her. She was worried it left her.

"Gi _ _." Her voice only vocalized the first syllable as her lips silently spoke the other two. Shortly after, the firelight faded and she slipped back into consciousness.

Natsumi sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. A whisper loud yawn performed its job as she began to question the dream she had. The first thing she noticed was the voice was the same one in the dream with a war raging in the background. The second thing was that the darkness she thought she couldn't see through wasn't all that dark. In fact she could recognize the grass and bushes. Then she remembered the side of a house behind the speaker who gave her the potato. Behind the fire was a red tent with angry eyes. She was sitting in her own back yard.

The last thing that went through her head about the dream was when she spoke at the end. She knew it was a name and only three syllables.

"Gi…" She tried to say it again but only got the first part again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Fuyuki who was running through the house and shouting.

"NATSUMI! GET UP ALREADY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Natsumi jumped out from her bed and slipped into her uniform. She sped through her morning routine skipping breakfast and making other short cuts.

Wow. I guess she liked her dream so much she slept through her alarms and her screaming brother. I wonder what it was about.


	4. Not The Only One

I think I'll take a nap until something worthwhile happens. I'm sure the writer can wake me in time for that. See ya.

Natsumi kept her personal notebook tucked underneath her class notes so she could peek at them and think when she was bored with the lesson. Her eyes grazed over the small chart again.

Hints from him:

· Soldier (couldn't go to college, not a college student)

· Older than me (18-21?)

· I know him (someone from my past but I can't remember him)

· Red and skulls (?)

Hints from my dreams:

· Deep voice

· Campfire and red tent (odd obsession with the backyard? Memories?)

· Sweet potatoes (?) (Maybe cooked them for me in the past)

· Battles and guns (supports the soldier fact)

· Searching for him (I almost remember him? I need to see him again?)

She was tempted to erase some of her side notes. If this guy was a part of her past and she needed to see him then why didn't she remember him? She tried to think a little harder about her recent dream. It felt much more real than any other dream; as if it might have been a memory. His deep voice was all she had to go on.

_"Natsumi…" _She had to figure it out.

_"Natsumi…"_ Maybe she did have the memories.

"NATSUMI!" The deep voice she heard in her head transformed to the feminine voice of,

"Koyuki? What's wrong?" Natsumi sighed as her body relaxed from jumping a couple inches out of her seat.

"Class has been out for ten minutes now. You've been staring at that paper all day." Koyuki pointed to the short list. "What's going on Natsumi? I know something's bothering you."

Natsumi closed her eyes and thought for a moment before standing and looking her friend sternly in her eyes.

"There is something up, and it's easier to show you than to explain." She grabbed the ninja's friend and started charging out of the school. Koyuki didn't object and immediately kept to her pace.

It didn't take long for them to get to Natsumi's street, but as soon as she turned onto it Natsumi crashed into something. She rubbed her cheek and looked to find she had bumped into a tall man. He was wearing a red tank top and baggy dark blue jeans. The sunlight shaded his face but highlighted his short and fluffy blonde hair. Before he was able to offer his hand to help her up or even give an apology, Natsumi jumped to her feet and quickly bowed.

"I am so sorry but I'm in a hurry!" She dashed around him and continued to her house. Koyuki dashed atop the fences and barely gave the man a second glance. The tall stranger blushed when he knew their attention was lost.

"I knew I should have come sooner. That was too close." With that he turned back and ran around the corner and away from the two girls.

Natsumi stopped in front of her mailbox and shuffled through the pile for the expected red envelope. Koyuki waited curiously watching. When the red head had the letter in hand she held it out for Koyuki to see.

"This is the reason I'm so distracted. This is what's wrong with me lately." She pulled it close to her once again and stared at it.

"Let's go inside." Koyuki clasped her friend's hand and dragged her into the house. After ditching their shoes at the door they went into the living room. Koyuki carefully set her bag against the couch as Natsumi just dropped everything on the table like yesterday with her eyes fixed on the envelope. "How did you know it would be here?"

"I've gotten one every time I come home over the last couple of days. This is the third one." Natsumi turned it over and traced the skull sticker.

"Hey that looks just like-"

"Yeah. Like the ones I've been sketching for the last year and a half."

"No, I meant it looks like mine."

Natsumi shot her wide eyes to the ninja.

"What?!"

"Yeah. I got one two days ago. I didn't think it was too dangerous so I didn't want to worry you with it." Koyuki opened her bag and pulled out a light blue envelope with a yellow ninja star sticker on the back. The front was labeled: To Miss Koyuki Azumaya. "Here read it."

Natsumi grabbed it carefully and slid out the smooth and delicate parchment. It had an ancient handmade look to it. Upon it were words scribed with an unusual ink.

**_Dear Miss Koyuki,_**

**_You have yet to remember me but I am a trustworthy friend of yours. We have been through much and I apologize for having to leave you. Meet me up on the South Mountain. I wish to meditate with you once again in hopes you won't completely forget me like everyone seems to do._**

**_I have faith in you to be strong enough and remember all of the good times we had._**

**_-D_**

"Wow. Are you sure this guy isn't a creep?" Natsumi looked at her friend handing envelope and letter back.

"It's fine. I met with him and meditated for hours. He didn't even move. He left first too so I didn't have to worry about him following me home." She looked down a little with a hint of disappointment. "Sadly I couldn't remember anything during the session. We're going to meditate again and see what happens."

"You didn't think to just ask him what he wanted? If he could just tell you what you're 'supposedly' going to remember?" Natsumi leaned closer to Koyuki who leaned slightly back with her hand rubbing the back of her head. She smiled again.

"I did but he said it might be dangerous if he just told me, and I believed him. He was very kind and I couldn't get any signs to be suspicious of him. What about yours? Did you meet him?" Koyuki widened her eyes once again with curiosity.

"No. He didn't even suggest meeting up with me. He seems really scared that he'll intimidate me or something." Natsumi pulled out her notebook and added it to the list of hints she got from the letters. "I want to figure out who he is though. He just gives me hints with each letter about him."

"Well read the new one then. Maybe he'll give you something better to track him with." Koyuki pointed to the envelope on the table.

Natsumi picked up the red envelope and pulled out the slightly wrinkled page. Her eyes drifted over the words carefully.

**_Dear Miss Natsumi Hinata,_**

**_I hope my last hint didn't creep you out. If any other older men started writing and leaving you strange unlabeled letters in your mailbox I swear I will shoot them._**

Natsumi could tell how intense and truthful the statement was by how hard he pressed the pen into the paper.

**_Moving on._**

**_I know this whole process is probably making you mad but there are actual consequences if you remember too fast. To find equal ground between telling you everything and spacing everything out over a long period of time, I've decided to give you two hints in this letter._**

**_Hint #3: The sweetest thing I'll admittedly eat is a sweet potato._**

**_Hint #4: I'm adjusted to sleeping in a tent and camping outside._**

**_I hope these help._**

**_-G_**

* * *

Two chaps in one day. I hope you feel a little lucky cause I probably won't update any more of my stories for a little while. New hobbies and what not, but I won't abandon them as I have originally promised. The one way to be sure that I post again sooner is to review and motivate me... yeah i know it's annoying to read that in just about every story and even every chapter you read but really reviews are what keep us writers going. Support your favorite authors; show how much you care about their stories.

ok I'll shut up now. BYE! :D


	5. To G From Natsumi

Alright you guys actually get three chaps. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

Freakin' writer forgot to wake me up. I was recapped on what happened and I really wanted to see the guy Natsumi bumped into. It was way too obvious who it was. Oh well, moving on and forgiving is one of my many amazing qualities. At least that's what I tell myself.

Natsumi reread the letter as she looked at it closer. Then she broke out her notebook once again and added a couple of the points from one list to the other.

"Natsumi? What's up?" Koyuki asked as she watched her friend scribble her notes.

Maybe she had a breakthrough.

"He wrote two hints this time; and they both support some theories I had. But the weirdest thing is that I only got them from my dreams." Natsumi quickly summed up one possibility. "Maybe I am starting to remember. Maybe I actually know him."

"That's great!" Koyuki smiled.

"But it all sounds totally unrealistic. Think about it, a young girl who's forgotten a close friend maybe even someone more important. He leaves her letters to try and awaken her memory. The girl starts to remember but only through her dreams." Natsumi stood up and paced slightly as she spoke. "So what? I have to wait until I go to sleep and have another dream?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Koyuki smiled. "But what if you wrote a letter back to him?"

I bet he would love a letter from her.

"I don't know where he lives or when he drops off the letter. How am I going to get it to him?" Natsumi slumped back into her seat.

"I'll ask D if he knows him. Maybe he could get it to him." Koyuki stated her thought, trying to give her friend some hope.

"You would do that for me?" Natsumi turned to her friend.

"Of course." Koyuki smiled wider as Natsumi hugged her.

"Thanks." Natsumi quickly stood and ran to her room grabbing a page and a pink envelope from her stationary. She snagged a red pen and a sheet of stickers before heading downstairs. Her body leaned over the table as she tried to think of what to write.

**_Dear G,_**

**_At first I was creeped out by your letters; they were vague and gave me some confusing dreams. But with your last letter some facts in my dreams looked more like memories. I think I am beginning to remember you._**

**_I want to know who you are 'cause this is kinda giving me a headache. I feel like I'm being jerked around with only a few hints and my imagination to go on. Why don't we just meet and get this over with? Why can't I just have all the facts now and remember you already?_**

**_Before your letters I was having some odd habits. I would sit in my back yard and imagine a red tent with a fire pit. I even thought about setting it up to roast sweet potatoes. I've also been drawing skulls for over a year now. They look like the yellow sticker you put on these letters._**

**_I think I've been trying to remember you for a long time now. So please just tell me who you are._**

**_-Natsumi_**

He'll definitely love some of that. He might even take another day to write out his response if he ends up blushing the entire time.

The redhead folded and slipped the page carefully into the envelope. She stamped a sticker of a sun on the flap and turned it over to write _G _on the front. She then turned and handed the envelope to Koyuki.

"When can you give it to him?" She asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"D and I meet tomorrow after school. So you should have a response with the fifth letter if he still gives you one tomorrow." Koyuki slipped the letter into her bag.

"Good. The sooner the better." Natsumi sighed.

"I have to admit this is kinda fun." Koyuki gave a small giggle with her cat like grin.

"I guess but you should still be careful." Natsumi couldn't help but smile as well. A strange glimmer of happiness sparked in her heart.

I wonder what made her so happy. Ooh look, here comes a time skip.

_TIME SKIP~~~_

Let's see, where are we?

Natsumi exited the school with a soft smile on her lips. Koyuki walked alongside her, smiling as she always did.

Must be the next day after school. I guess the author couldn't think of anything unique to put in between.

"Natsumi, what are you thinking about?" Koyuki stepped in front of her friend. "You've been smiling all day and you weren't even obsessed with your notebook either."

"I guess I just feel really good today. His last letter just proved that some things that made me feel crazy, weren't actually because I was crazy. There's a memory in my heart that says a tent and fire belong in my backyard. That it's an everyday routine to eat a roasted sweet potato at sunset. That it's perfectly normal for me to see a cute rounded skull all the time. They don't make me feel as insecure like before but more; more blissful or at peace I guess." Natsumi blushed slightly. "I'm starting to sound like some sort of hopeless romantic aren't I?"

"It's fine. Before I meditated with D I felt alone, but now I'm not so down. My house suddenly doesn't feel so empty." She smiled her bright cat grin once more as her eyes sparkled. Natsumi heard the school's clock chime out the new hour.

"Oh no. You better go meet him. Don't forget about the letter ok?" Natsumi began pushing her friend slightly hurrying her to pass on the note.

"I won't." Koyuki gave a small pat on her bag gesturing to the pink envelope inside. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Natsumi waved as the ninja dashed across the lamp posts and rooftops.

I'm getting a little bored again. Where is the comic relief? I mean Keroro must be doing something dramatic and funny in the background right? I should have brought a game system.


End file.
